ROBLOX Transformers - Shockblast - Shadow Conspiracy Wiki
Welcome to the Transformers - Shockblast - Rogue Conspiracy Wiki Shockblast was the Decepticons' mad scientist and the first ever Decepticon to replace Shockwave as their scientist. Toward the end of 2012, Shockblast joined a raid on Vanisher's lab alongside Death Strike and Trakion. He was defeated by Vanisher's Elite Seeker and presumed dead. However, despite his damage, Shockblast had survived his encounter with Vanisher's trap and escaped to an unknown planet, where he remained for the next week, losing his memories as he was slowly driven mad. Not long later, his partner, Tarantulas would come to locate him and together they caused havoc across the universe. Summary Fueled by vengeance and rage, the newly reunited partners Shockblast and Tarantulas spread fear and violence. As they forcibly recruit neutral Cybertronian factions from different corners of the universe to join their army, the partners begin to construct their new empire in an effort to bring out Shockblast's most hated enemy: the rogue Transformer Vanisher. With the backing of an army composed of the universe's most strongest factions, there is nothing that stands in Shockblast's way that he cannot annihilate. Will Shockblast have his revenge against Vanisher, or will the rogue Transformer escape his grasp? And if so, at what cost? Plot Shockblast has returned from the dead, and aided by his former partner, Tarantulas, he plans to seek revenge against the one who made him a monster: the rogue Decepticon warrior named Vanisher. In the process, an army is formed, and it causes chaos for the Decepticon army on both Cybertron and Earth. 'Resurrection' In the Gigantion Orbital Station, Cybertronian patrols are attacked by the rogue Shockblast and his partner, Tarantulas. While Tarantulas is in awe with the Cybertronian Energon supply, Shockblast insists that it is just a means to an end in the demise of Vanisher. Because of their partnership, Tarantulas was hoping they'd leave the Decepticon path behind, but Shockblast makes clear his view of why he leads them. When Tarantulas angirly challenges him, Shockblast easily defeats him and says that he will help Tarantulas destroy the Vok, but only if he did what Shockblast said, what his leader says. Hunting the two rogue Decepticons, Decepticon First Lieutenant Death Strike and Combaticon leader Onslaught travel to Gigantion Orbital Space Station where they meet the Maximal Tigerhawk, who informs them of Shockblast and Tarantulas' attacks, and suggests they're heading for Beast World, but Tigerhawk believes the planet is too heavily guarded for the two rogues to get near it. Onslaught believes Shockblast will find a way, and Death Strike allows the Maximal to live as he has more important things to do such as tracking and stopping Shockblast. In orbit above Beast World, Shockblast and Tarantulas lure a group of Maximals led by Rhinox into a trap where they bribe the Maximals into serving them as they plan to kill Optimus Primal and claim his base for their own. After Shockblast contacts Primal and kills Airazor in front of his eyes, the two Decepticons Death Strike and Onslaught arrive and make a deal to help Primal with the two former Decepticons. As the battle between Primal's loyal Maximals and the traitorous Maximals begin, Onslaught and Death Strike arrive to duel Shockblast and Tarantulas. Shockblast announces that he has plans and he won't let anyone (including Death Strike himself) to stand in his way. During the fight, Tarantulas kills Onslaught, and both proceed to overwhelm Death Strike until Primal calls for a retreat. Inside the base, Death Strike suggests that the Maximals blast the path closed after he lures the former Decepticons away from the traitorous Maximals. When their enemies enter, the Maximals are separated from their 'Con leaders and Death Strike proceeds to take on both former Decepticons at once, dismembering one of Tarantulas' arms. Shockblast decides it is time for a retreat and both escape outside, only to find their Maximal "allies" waiting in an ambush. During their escape, Shockblast's leg is wounded, and both manage to escape, though a rocket from below damages their ship and knocks it out of the sky, and the Maximals assume that the two former Decepticons are dead, though Death Strike believes otherwise. On New Cybertron (formerly New York City), Death Strike pleades with The Fallen to pursue Shockblast and Tarantulas, but The Fallen thinks they should focus more on defeating the Autobots, as he believes "Shockblast" is not a threat. As Death Strike leaves, The Fallen smiles evilly, indicating that he has plans for Shockblast and Tarantulas in the future. 'The Gathering' Shockblast and Tarantulas crashland on Mars where they plan to continue their quest for vengeance. They are discovered by former Decepticon Dinotrex and his Dinobot Enforcers. After a brief discussion the Dinobot Enforcers, the two former Decepticons realize that they can help each other to get what they want and form an alliance. They than travel to Cybertron where they hope to invite the Autobot Elite Guard led by Sentinel Prime into their alliance. Upon their landing, they are greeted by Elite Guard Lieutenant Prowl, who takes them to speak with Sentinel. Shockblast attempts to rally the Guard, but they refuse and mock the Decepticons and Dinotrex. Tarantulas unleashes fire upon the Elite Guard, killing them all. Prowl witnesses this and decides that the Elite Guard will join Shockblast. Back at the camp on Mars, another ex-Decepticon named Containment arrive and form an alliance with them. From there, the Dinobot Enforcers and former Decepticons travel to Junkion to secure a partnership with the Junkion Cartel. However, the confrontation becomes a skirmish in which Wreck-Gar sets Junkion Enforcers against them, the enforcers manage to push away Shockblast, Tarantulas and Dinotrex for a short time until they eventually have to escape. Wreck-Gar is killed in the skirmish. The group then travels to the Junkion undergrounds where Ashtray decides to also align himself and the Junkion Cartel to Shockblast. 'Shadows of Betrayal' Shockblast has named himself and the groups that have aligned themselves with him the Shadow Strikers Collective. In the camp on Mars, the Collective are reviewing their attack on Cybertron, and holograms of Kaon are planning their attack. The plan is for the Strikers Collective to attack Kaon, to make Megatron look weak and for the Dinobot Enforcers to come and stop them, so that the Dinobot Enforcers look like heroes in the eyes of the neutral Cybertronians. Dinotrex and Dino-Hex are planning on betraying Shockblast and Tarantulas but they expect the treachery, as they are crucial to their plan. The Shadow Strikers Collective travels to Cybertron. One group consisting of Containment and several Elite Guard members attack the communications grid and another group including the Junkion Cartel and Tarantulas attack the command tower. Megatron tries to calm his slaves outside New Kaon but is stopped as the Dinobot Enforcers fly in and tell the Cybertronians that they can stop the attackers, and Megatron watches on in horror as the slaves of the Decepticons cheer for Dinotrex. The Dinobot Enforcers stops the attacks across Kaon and presents the attackers to the Cybertronians to show their strength. Dinotrex declares himself the new Cybertron Supreme. Megatron is led into a cell, which is next to that of the previous Second in Command Starscream. Shockblast arrives on Cybertron, where he is outgunned by the Dinobot Enforcers and is also forced into a cell with Tarantulas. The pair simply escapes and find Megatron, as they need another high ranking Decepticon to which he replies with Starscream. The partners break him out of his cell and they head to New Kaon. Shockblast enters the throne room to challenge Dinotrex to a duel, (in tradition whenever the Cybertron Supreme is challenged, the victor becomes the new ruler) to which Dinotrex accepts. Dinotrex is no match for Shockblast, and is beaten down to his knees to which Shockblast takes his sword and beheads him. Dino-Hex and her Nite Strikers are infuriated; they defy Shockblast's rule and escape. Starscream is made the new First Lieutenant, while Shockblast sits secretly on the throne as leader of Cybertron and over 2,000 planets. 'No More Rules' Megatron is pondering over the past years of his existance when a Dinobot Enforcer commando (the new look is now purple and gray) enters his cell. The commando takes off his disguise to reveal Shockwave. Shockwave reveals he is working with Dino-Hex, the three along with the Nite Strikers escape the prison and in transports escape to the docks. The Dinobot Enforcers are soon after them and they race across the city, and Dino-Hex protects Megatron so he can get a signal to send a message to the Decepticons on Earth. Megatron gets to the docks and manages to send a short message to the Decepticons. Shockblast finds Megatron and puts him back in his cell. On New Cybertron, Death Strike meets with Soundwave and Starscream to find the message sent by Megatron. They advise Death Strike to stay away, as since Cybertron is no longer Decepticon-controlled, they cannot do anything now. Death Strike finds Brutalslaught in the hanger and asks if he can use his dropship to rescue Megatron. Shockblast brings Megatron to the throne room, as he is glad he managed to send a message to the Decepticons, as he now knows Death Strike will be coming. Death Strike lands at the landing bay, where he tricks a Dinobot Enforcer commando and steals his disguise. Death Strike gets into the prison and rescues Megatron, and after a chase with the Dinobot Enforcers the pair manage to get in the dropship. As the ship is about to take off, rockets hit the ship and spirals it out of control, crashing it into the platform. Shockblast arrives and chokes Death Strike into unconsciousness. When he awakens he is secured in the throne room. Expecting Shockblast to kill him, Death Strike is taken aback when Shockblast chokes Megatron intensely, but lets go. Shockblast instead takes out his sword and stabs Megatron through the Spark Chamber. Death Strike runs to him and kneels beside him as he dies. Decepticon Spark is preparing for his meeting with The Fallen when he is stopped. The Fallen states: "Prepare my dropship. Something is happening." Death Strike is being taken to his cell when out of the shadows, Skydestroyer, Dino-Hex and her Nite Strikers arrive to save him. They make plans to get Death Strike offworld, and while Skydestroyer escapes, the others move out. At the landing bay, The Fallen arrives and kills two Dinobot Enforcers and boards a dropship straight to New Kaon. Death Strike and the Nite Strkers fight with the Dinobot Enforcers across the city and reach the landing bay to see an even bigger fight taking place. The warriors rush into battle. At New Kaon, The Fallen enters to find Shockblast and Tarantulas. Shockblast rushes to The Fallen and bows his head. The Fallen does not approve and uses his telepathic ability to shove the partners across the chamber, and the three of them extend their blades. The Fallen engages the two partners in a duel, and Shockblast believes they are defeating him, until he hears him chuckle. On the landing bay, Dino-Hex finds a ship for Death Strike and tells hi to escape and to tell the Decepticons of what has happened. The epic duel between the three Decepticons travels across the building onto the entrance steps, with The Fallen easily winning. Caught off-guard, The Fallen shoves Shockblast away, giving the Decepticon Supreme Leader enough time to kill Tarantulas. Tarantulas falls to the ground and dies. The Fallen fully attacks Shockblast and uses his telepathic ability to brutally damage Shockblast as best he can. Shockblast begins to fade into unconsciousness, but The Fallen uses his telepathic ability to electricute Shockblast. The Decepticon is in agony and The Fallen chuckles menacingly... Category:Browse